A Dream of Fate
by AphroditeSilverSwan
Summary: she is the daughter of clotho one of the sisters of fate. she might fall for nick. she might cause the end of the world. who knows.
1. Chapter 1

A Dream of Fate

Her name was Rhiannon and she was the daughter of the Fate Clotho. Her powers were of Time, Vengeance, & Magic. She's spends a lot of time with the Furies, learning her vengeance powers from them. She spends time with Hecate to learn her magic. She goes to the Underworld and visits the Titans to learn her powers of time, how to fight and to bathe in the Pool of Chaos so far in the depths of Tartarus that not even the titans themselves would venture that far down. For her though it was mothers' milk, because the Pool is where she was born so that no one but her aunts knew of her birth. She's best friends with Eris goddess of discord and Persephone goddess of springtime and Queen of the Underworld. She's still a virgin and her mom and aunts prefer her that way. She hunts with Artemis on occasion , she is learning to forge items and weapons from Hephaestus and has a mojor crush on him. She's learning the arts from the muses. She has visited other pantheons and enjoyed there company some of the time. Her father is the Egyptian lord of death Anubis. She loves him dearly but rarely gets to visit him. She adores her aunt Astrid and thinks her uncle Zarek is nuts but in the best way. She loves babysitting for her cousin bob and just spending time with him. She loathes her grandmother and feels very strongly that if Apollymi ever got free again she would hold Themis down so she could torture and kill her. She would do it herself but why deprive the goddess of the joy of it.

Some of the Titans she would love to see go free. However most should remain where they are. She has yet to come into her fate powers but when she does her aunts feel that she will be the most dangerous of them all. So they and her mom teach her all that they can in the meantime and hope that she will do them proud when they time does come. They also pray to the Source daily that it does not destroy her once she does attain her powers. She will attain them once she turns 3,500. She has about 18 months left to go. She would like to meet her uncle Apostolos and aunt Soteria but doubts very much that they would welcome her.

She is 6ft 8in like her uncle with jet black long curly hair and eyes like diamonds. She was born with a permanent tan. She loves being outdoors , so her mother and aunts had Hephaestus built her Temple without walls for the most part. She visits the Vanishing Isle to learn all about dreams. She loves sci-fi, fantasy, mystery and gore books and movies. She has a garden for fairies and nymphs so that they have a place to themselves.

Zeus the bafoon believes she was just a nymph who chose to serve the fates, however Hera knows her origins and has sworn to the Source itself that she will not reveal it. she is friends with the Malachi demon Nick Gautier and is training him along with the others. Though he visits her in secret.

this is the end of the prologue. the next chapter will take me a little while. I'm not very good at it. I would love to know what you think so far though.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: **THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE DARK HUNTER SERIES BY SHERRILYN KENYON. I DO NOT LAY CLAIM TO ANY OF HER CHARACTER'S. I SIMPLY ENJOY THE AUTHOR GODDESS'S WORK AND WISH TO ADD MY SPIN ONTO IT.**

Here is a list of characters to be a part of the story.

Clotho: youngest of the Fates. Nicknamed Cloe. Mother of Rhiannon, whom she nicknamed Iano.

Atropos: eldest of the Fates. Nicknamed Atty. She loves her sisters and niece fiercely.

Lahkesis: middle Fate. Nicknamed Lacy. She's loyal to her sisters, niece and mother and no one else.

Astrid: baby sister to the Fates and favorite aunt of Iano. Wife of Zarek. Mother of Bob and an unborn daughter.

Zarek: former dark hunter. Husband to Astrid. Father to Bob and an unborn daughter whom he's named but refuses to tell Astrid. He fears she will go to her sisters to prevent him from naming her. So he's waiting until she's given birth to spring it on her.

Apostolos/Acheron: son of Apollymi. Husband to Soteria. Father to Katra. Grandfather to Mia. Uncle to Iano. Half brother to the sisters of fate.

Apollymi: mother to Apostolos and mom-in-law to Soteria. Grandmother to Katra, and great-grandmother to Mia. She is trapped in the Atlantean hell realm Kalosis until her son sets her free. Once he does she will destroy the world and everything in it especially Artemis and Apollo.

Rhiannon: nicknamed Iano. She's our heroine. You'll learn about her as we go. She's 6ft 8in with black curly hair and eyes like diamonds. Permanently tanned skin. Since her mother is only 6ft 2in she decided that at home she would stop growing so at age 13 when she was 5ft 6in she stopped growing and sprouted wings and horns. Only later did she realize her aunt Lacy spliced her life to that of a demon and had her aunt Atty kill the demon. She was given Charonte demons by her aunt's and mom to be bonded with. They went to the dawn of there existence and took a few demons (around 15 or so) that in the grand scheme of things were inconsequential and bred them so that there girl would have and army just incase things got dicey and they were unable to interfere at that point in time. Her demons are Mirabelle and Aslieng or Mira and Asa. They love her dearly and will only obey her. They won't even show themselves to anyone but her. So most people, and gods think she talks to herself.

She is training the Malachi Nick Gautier things that only a Source god knows. He's already fallen for her but knows she's too powerful for him. She's starting to fall for him but hasn't given into it yet.

Others that will make an appearance are the Titans, the Olympians, the Source, the Dark Hunters and Daimons, and a few others I'm not sure about yet.

Now on with the story.

CHAPTER ONE :

Mnt. Olympus , Temple of the Fates yr. 2010

"_she should have to work on it so soon. Lacy." Said the fate Atropos to her younger sister Lahkesis._

"_I know Atty but what can we do? We've got to tell her. We can't keep something like this from her." She said to her elder sister in response._

"_have to tell me what?" asked Clotho youngest of the fates._

The sisters look at eachother and sighed knowing she would use her powers to find out anyway. So Lacy turned to her younger sister and was about to speak when there youngest sister Astrid and her husband Zarek entered the room. All three sisters had given up trying to get rid of Zarek knowing that he wouldn't listen and they would loose there sister if they tried. Astrid was holding her son but gave him to her sister Clotho to hold which was a tell tale sign that what she was about to say was something that would upset her. She smiled at her nephew who cooed and offered her a part of the cookie he was eating. She broke it in half and gave him one of them.

_what is it I need to know." She said._

"_Astrid sighed and reached for Zarek's hand. "I'm pregnant again, Cloe." She said._

"_but that's wonderful news isn't it." She asked the room. Her family looked weary but it was Zarek who spoke next._

"_it is Cloe. But its what we saw when we realized that Astrid was pregnant that's the problem." Said Zarek._

"_she had a vision, akribos. A bad one." Said her mother Themis goddess of justice as she entered the room._

"_what did they see?" she asked of her mother._

"_they saw Iano coming into her powers sooner than expected." Said Themis with a sigh as she sat done on the chaise next to her daughter and she put her arm around her and her grandson._

"_I just came from Apollo's Oracle." She told her children " she has told me that Iano, because she has demon blood in her she is now like…" she froze and looked at her daughters but it was Zarek who said it._

"_she's like Acheron now, isn't she." He said_

"_yes she is." Before Clotho could ask her what she meant she explained._

**stay tuned for ch. 2. I'll try to get to it soon. Thanxs for reading. I hope you enjoyed it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"_The oracle told me, that Iano will be bled by a Source power which will cause Kalosis to …" _Themis paused not sure how to continue.

"_Just tell me mom." _Said Clotho in response to her hesitation.

Themis was about to continue when they all heard laughter.

"_Not now." moaned Zarek._

" _oooh let me tell her." Said Eris goddess of discord._

"_NO!" said Atropos venomously. " Get out! Why we ever let you in here in the first place is beyond me."_

_Which made Eris snicker and materialize as she said "Because your neice loves me."_

"_Now, what was I saying? Oh yes. Iano will set Apollymi free once she is bled, she will cause all who dwell in Kalosis to be 'Belched' forth from that realm…"_

"_And!" demanded Atropos._

"_AND!" said Eris with not as much cockyness that she originally had " and she will take the place of the dark queen until or unless the Talimosin or one with his blood enters to free her instead. Before you say it it has to be a man that sets her free." said Eris. _It looked like they were gonna kill her but then they heard Rhiannon coming into the room. They all froze when they saw her. This morning she was wearing a halter top and shorts which meant she was going to workout. Everyone said there good mornings and Astrid and Zarek quietly left.

"_Morning all!"_ she said cheerily.

"_Morning love, did you sleep well?" _ her mother asked her.

"_yeah, though I had some aggravating dreams this morning." _She said in response.

"I'm gonna work on my project today. All day. Sorry Ris." She said to Eris. Eris gave her the pout she usually gave that was more for show than anything else.

"_A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. But you DO know that tomorrow morning you're all mine. RIGHT!"_ said Eris.

"_Yes, Ris" _she said and gave her a quick kiss. To her family she said _"luv ya. See yall at Aphrodite's party." _ And in a swirl of colors and the scent of rose she was gone.

"she's in a good mood." Said Lacy with a sigh. _"Should we ruin it or let it be?"_ she asked her sisters but it was her mother who answered _"let it be."_

On a secluded beach in the Carribean Nick Gautier waited for Rhiannon. He sat on the sand reading the journal that Ash had insisted on writing up for him. What was worse, Ash enchanted it so it continued writing itself magically whenever Ash thought of something else. He really resented it and what was worse he'd had crazy and frustrating dreams all night long.

Then he felt it a shift in the air and the scent of cucumber and lavender and he was on his back while his 'teacher' laughed her ass off.

"_Not cool Ria."_ He said as he looked at her. Not that he could really see her cuz she was still invisible. He just knew that she was waiting for the next part. He really hated that she was using Hecate's magic against her. What he most hated was that every time he inhaled her scent deeply enough she always smelled like Ash and Simi. He did what she had taught him and summoned one of the vials that held the potion that would reveal her to him and was about to throw it when he felt another shift. He immediately summoned the armor she'd made for him and unsheathed the sword that she had forged in some ancient magic that was well to be honest. Scary. He also knew it would make Ash hesitate, and even better basically freak him out. Which he just loved. He'd never actually tell anyone about Ria though. Which was for the best cuz she had hinted that her mom and dad made Ash look like a putz. He laughed at that when he saw Ash materialize just a second before Menyara and Baal.

"_What you want to do to me Ash strap me to a tree and send me down a river, again?"_ he said as he mentally spoke to Ria _"he can find us here love, we need to find somewhere else to train." _

He waited for her to say something but felt her shiver. He started to sweat. Thankfully Ash didn't notice anything yet. He looked to were she was and saw that Baal was watching her like he could see her he even took a few instinctual steps towards her but froze when he saw her demons were holding her. She looked afraid and something else. He forgot about everything and just went to her. As he walked towards her he put his bathing suit back on. He knelt before her only to have her demons snarl so he stayed just out of each. Baal knelt on the other side of her and said

" _You ok little cousin?"_

"_get my dad and plant the treevines."_ She said in egyptian.

Menyara asked Baal _"who is she?" _ but Nick said to her _"Not now auntie Mennie."_

But Rhiaanon said _"greetings Maat you have done well with Nick." _

Ash could finally see her and what he saw scared him. He was about to curse the fates when the young woman turned completely into a demon. She had deep purple hair and wings, red horns, and black eyes with no whites to them. He felt source power beyond anything he'd ever fely before and it made him flinch and step back.

"_What are you?"_ he asked her. She said something to Mira & Asa. Mira looked at Ash and said _"you were never meant to know her. If you insist upon it wait a moment and you will. _

**thats all i got for now it will be awhile before i've got more. thanx for reading. enjoy.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

"She is your neice Apostolos." Said Themis as she materialized next to her granddaughter.

"how are you, akribos." She asked Iano as she knelt down and reached for her.

Iano however flinched away from her and said something in Charonte.

"what did she say?" themis asked

"she said to not touch her again you filthy whore." Said Nick as he pulled her into his arms. Nick then materialized into an apartment in Greece and laid her on the setee by the window. Her demons followed and returned to her body and she remained in demon form but wasn't so ill anymore. Ash followed him as did Themis. Though Themis kept her disdance. Ash was about to say something when there was a scream on Olympus that the entire world heard and then the Fates themselves appeared. Lacy looked to her mother and spat out the words " How dare you enter her presence when she is like this" as Clotho picked up her daughter and held her close.


	5. Chapter 5

As Clotho took her daughter in her arms Atropos wove magic around herself, her sisters, & her niece. She felt her magic meld with there's and her spell took form.

Ash felt the magic his sisters were making and it scared him shitless. He looked around the room searching for Nick. It appeared to him that Themis was gone as were the Egyptians. The magic the women were calling was insanely powerful warping the the world to there will. He could feel there combined fate powers calling to his. Enticing him. Luring him in like a Siren's song. He realized that Siren was his neice. The touch of that voice turned him into his Harbinger base form. He was insane with arousal and his hunger for power and destruction. Then he felt the absolute love and power that his sisters had for Rhiannon and it shocked him to realize they all were her mother. She was in essence the 3 of them made one or rather what he and his sisters could have been all 4 of them together. He felt like he was wading through time itself. It was so thick it reminded him of the molasses Simi and Amanda had used to make cookies the night before. With the thought of his little girl it made him return to himself and be grateful that Simi wasn't there. She was infact with Tabby and Tory baby shopping. He smiled as he remembered what Simi had said when he told her it was just baby shopping. "oh poo, akri. The Simi would never take presents from our baby. The Simi know just how wonderful presents are if I do say so myself. Which I do. Besides Tabby and akra-Tory gonna need the expertise of the Simi, cuz the Simi is the bestest shopper ever. Akra-Tory even told her Simi that. "

"that's right baby. You do have the best taste." Said Tory as she hugged her with one arm.

Ash laughed at the memory as he made his way to were Nick was. He wanted to get the Cajun out of there. It also made him wonder what Nick's relationship was between him and his niece. Then the room went white and he found himself in his throne room in Katoteros on the floor with Danger, Alexion, and to his great surprise and great joy his mother the goddess Apollymi who had been trapped in there hell realm of Kalosis since before his birth. He jumped up and was going to hug her but decided instead to kneel before her. He bowed his head and said

"Akra."

He was shaking all over when his mother put her hand gently on his head and said softly "M'gios." Then she picked him up and held him close while they both cried. Though her tears were silent she wept openly for once. She hid her son's tears from the room. And only when he composed himself did she let go. Unknown to Ash Nick had arrived a moment after him and was watching the exchange silently. Raging that Ash still had his mother while he did not.


	6. Chapter 6

All of a sudden Nick found himself in the last place he wanted to be. The Daimon hall in Kalosis. The daimons were in an upstart because Apollymi was free. Her demons soon followed.

"what are you doing here filth?" asked Medea the daughter of Stryker and his wife/queen Zephyra.

"none of your business." He said he would have spit on her but her mother appeared behind him and muzzled him. They brought him to Stryker who then immediately started pounding him into the ground. What surprised him was that there wasn't a mark on him. He realized that Ria was protecting him.

Meanwhile in Katoteros the Charonte demons that had been loyal to Apollymi for all eternity appeared and as one knelt to Apollymi and Ash. Though inside they were overjoyed that there goddess had her son they showed no outward signs of it. Ash created a new island for them and they all left to prepare it for there goddess.

"you did not have to do that for us, Apostolos. We would have managed. " she said as she wwent to sit on her new throne that he had created for her. Behind her were her to most loyal demons still as statues guarding there akra. As she looked around her she smiled with an evil satisfaction. " its good to be home."

"What is it Apostolos? Whats wrong." She asked. As she spoke the little dragons that were her sons pets **[(sorry people I can't for the life of me remember how to spell it. There names I mean]) (anyway back to the story.))** came to get attention. She lovingly stroked each one as she listened to him

"this magic it … well it scares me metera." As he said this he sat at her feet and laid his head in her lap. One of the little dragons left Apollymi to go to Ash and comfort him. Apollymi laid one of her hands soothingly on his head and said. " the child is powerful, but she is fighting against what must be. I fear she will suffer more than you ever did. All the more because she has had a sheltered life."

"but what do we do?" he asked

"we let her choose, m'gios. For that is all we can do. Now let us prepare for our guests." That broke him out of his reverie and he looked up at her. From the question in his eyes she said "did you think that the other pantheons did not realize that the child has freed me and taken my place in Kalosis? They will come to eather destroy us or beg for us not to destroy them. Go Apostolos and gather to you all those whom will succor in this. I will call Katra, Simi, and Soteria to prepare themselves. Alexion. Dangeruese. We must prepare ourselves. Urian you as well." She said

"the Xirena not doing nothing the bitch-goddess says." As she appeared. Alexion however told her that she would help or stay out of the way. So she blew a raspberry at him and said "I do as you wish akri." And she went to do as he told her.

Over the next few weeks they saw all the the other gods and dealt with them.

"I'm surprised you're not going after Artemis and Apollo, metera." Said Tory one morning they were eating breakfast with Simi, Marissa and NJ on Zenobi's mountain. They had been doing this since her first morning of freedom. Her metera was overjoyed at her daughter's freedom to the point that they had been spending nearly all there time together. Rhiannon had tried to give Zenobi a body but it greatly diminished her powers so she stopped.

"the child asked me to wait and so I have. Did you girls see her?"

"she so sad akra. The Simi not know what to do. And akri sad to cuz Nick stuck done there too.

Meanwhile in Kalosis Iano awoke in a smaller version of her Pool of Chaos now resides. Over that last three months she has felt magic working in the world and in her. She knew her metera and aunts were now inside of her no longer having corporeal form. She could feel every being in all of creation from the Source all the way down to the smallest microbe. It was so overwhelming then she heard the voice of the Source speaking the First language the one that was spoken to the first beings.

"_**FEAR NOTCHILD OF FATE ALL WILL BECOME CLEARER FOR YOU IN TIME. MOVE SLOWLY DO NOT RUSH YOURSELF. KNOW THAT WE WILL BE HERE FOR YOU ALWAYS." **_

So she did as the Source bid and took it one step at a time. She went to Egypt to visit her father and his side of the family. They all accepted her and those she loved most she absorbed into herself as she had done to her mom and aunts. She went to Olympus and took Apollo and Artemis's powers and sent them to Apollymi who took her time destroying them. Once she had her fill of vengeance she told her son to sent them to live with the humans as mortals never to have anything to do with the gods again. Iano sent the powers of the twins to Stryker and Zephyra. She told them they and all there brethren were now free of the curse his father had given them. They left Kalosis to live forever more on Olympus. They no longer hunt humans but they still hunt demons. Zeus went apeshit when he learned of this so Zephyra killed him and shared his powers with the entire pantheon. Other gods went bonkers and they too were destroyed. All the dark hunters were now soley in the care of Acheron and he let them go free whenever they asked. Rhiannon made sure that her friends were given enough power to protect themselves from the Titans that were breaking free a handful at a time. Which really pissed of Azura and Noir who still had been unable to find there "sister". Her aunt Astrid called her to her temple on Olympus and they had been discussing thing for some time when Astrid said to her niece. "what are your intentions toward themis?"

"thea I know you love her but I can't let her live. The only reason why I haven't destroyed her is cuz it would take to much out of me and I do not yet have the strength for that. Once I can bring myself to do it however I shall deliver her to Apollymi if she does not wish to destroy her I will give her powers to the two of you or give them to my skel 'a' tals' that I got from my dad." Skek 'a' tals' are skeletal succubus's that feed of of the gods and there emotions they loved Anubis and enjoyed him as a lover for his powers over the dead made him the best food. He had infact gotten many of them pregnant over the millennia. They would never touch her like that but they love her as they had never loved there children. She returned to Kalosis only to find Nick in the daimon hall it appeared that he had been living there and he looked a little nuts. When she appeared he said "Ria, love, are you alright?"

"yes Nicky I all aces." She said.

"good." He said then he grabbed a hold of and tried to kiss her quite forcefully but she moved away from him.

"Nick what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"you'll give it up to everybody but me."

Before he could say or do anything else Ash appeared and wrestled him away but Nick used the power of his rage to send him home and block him from reentering but Jaden appeared to stop him. It took him a few minutes to restrain him but he did so Jaden laughed when he tried to use his powers to get rid of him the way he had Ash.

" I'm a Source power idiot the only one who can stop me is the one I came to protect." He turned to Rhiannon and as he did so saw her gown change from the gold she always wore to a red dress with a strapless corset top that barely covered her ample breasts and the skirt was slit on both sides all the way up to her waist with her crotch barely covered and you could tell it fit like a glove. he looked at her hungrily and with the knowledge that a man has of a woman. Which made Nick rage. Iano however was so hungry for Jaden's touch but knew she couldn't not yet anyway. So did he so he said instead. They spoke to eachother in the same language she had spoken to the source.

"What happened to you? my heart of hearts?"

"Ia got fated." Ia was his nickname for her.

He cried blood tears as they sat and talked. When he felt Noir calling him back he reluctantly left.

Over the next five months she went through the other gods and killed of those she disliked and gave their powers out between those she knew she was going to keep around. She also went after the Titans that were going free. Ironically they weren't the ones she wanted to go free. She distributed their powers as well but most she kept to give to Jaden. Even though the rest of the gods and their allies were gaining they were loosing the war.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaden went to visit her often, but the last time Noir had him followed and dragged them both back to Asmodea. Noir and Azura spent a month trying to break her. He was seldom conscious and Jaden ragged in unwilling silence. The only reason he had stop was that when he took her beatings her pain was tripled. She had no memory of what had been done to her. She did remember dreams of her mom and aunts when she was younger on the Island of Creation. There secret island were they had started to relly understand there powers. The island was were Gaia herself had first lived and she had given it to the sisters of fate when she learned of Rhiannon, as a way to hide her from the gods.

She awoke in Noir's bed, magic waying her down. She tried to move and found she could but not much. When she looked to her left she saw Jaden in a drugged sleep chained down next to her. An hour later she heard Noir returning and before he entered the room Jaden came awake.

"Ia, listen to me slow them down as much as you can so I can get this magic ready."

She complied until she saw Noir and Azura enter both nude Azura holding a many tailed whip. They both laughed evilly and as Noir got closer to the bed she slowed down time. Then an hour later she felt all her magic and all the knowledge to wield it unlock. She was Rhiannon Anatum Aentabus daughter of the Fates and Anubis fated mate of Jaden Al Baraka and she was destined to rule the universe. She looked to Jaden and could tell he was ill. He looked awful and this scared her. Which Jaden knew would kill her connection to her powers.

"Ia, relax. Please love I'll be fine just try and concentrate."

She tried but then she blacked out. The next thing she remembered was feeling a sharp pain, then unbelievable pleasure, then an horrific pain. She opened her eyes to find her favorite Chaos blade in Jaden and in her. Jaden was on top of and inside her. Time stopped as they enjoyed eachother. She fell asleep and when she awoke she was on Olympus in the temple of Eris.

"girl you've been busy haven't you?"

Iano laughed and then stopped when she saw a healing scare just under her breasts and she saw that she was with child.

EPILOGUE

**3YRS LATER**

"Mama where's daddy?" asked little Atty

"your daddy went to give grama her mother's day gift, akribos." Said Tory

"oh, did you like yours mama?"

"yes my darling. The picture of you, your brothers, kat and sim was wonderful."

"its not a picture mama, silly, it's a statue."

"oh my mistake." She laughed as she pulled her little girl close to her. It amased Soteria that in only 3 years she had had her little girl and 4 boys. She had Ash, Simi, Kat and they were all blissfully happy. The titans were destroyed and

" ….. and I or rather we rule the universe." Said Rhiannon as she entered the bedroom with her and Jaden's twin sons Nihkalos and Alexahnderos. Tory's heart broke thinking of her niece alone. But she had taken Jadens death in stride.

"I smell demonkyn." Said Apollymi as she materialized in the room to hold her grandsons. She thought to herself it was the best mother's day a goddess could ask for. She was free. Watching her great-grandchildren growing up. And the joy her son had was breathtaking. All was right in the world.

THE END


End file.
